Solace
by SeerofSolaris
Summary: She is of the Garden and he an Assassin, she a healer, he a killer. Unlikely candidates for any sort of companionship with one another, though unexpected occurrences have begun to take place, thus bringing the two together...OC Basira/Malik.
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**Author Note:** this story has somewhat of a slow start though it will pick up, it centers mainly around Malik and the OC Basira. It is rated M for later chapters, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

At the age of ten Basira was offered to Al Mualim by her parents; they were poor farmers who could no longer provide enough to take care of the girl as well as themselves. They begged him to take the child, to give her a better life than they could offer her; the master of the assassins obliged and to took the young girl away.

Thus she went to the Assassins' Order in Masyaf, though she was not to be trained as an assassin; she like other young ones her age would be taught by the women in the garden in the arts of dance, literature, healing, and seduction. When old enough she would be one that the brother assassins could seek companionship in, like they did with the other women; whether in be words, dance or pleasure, she would be there to quell their needs.

This was an opportunity, an opportunity for a new life, one far different than her parents could have ever anticipated for their child; though the question remained if little Basira could acclimate to this new way of life...

~*~

Before her twelfth birthday the Basira was found to have a natural talent for salves and herbs, and thus placed under Uzma's guidence, to further her abilities, her other studies not all forgotten, but Uzma's teaching took priority.

It was there under Uzma's tutelage that she met Rim, a shy, somewhat clumsy girl only one year younger than herself, little Rim also became the first friend she had ever had...

"Rim, you are going to drop it..." Basira whispered to the younger girl as she shakily tried to pour the _aloe vera_ pulp into her mortar.

"I don't want to add too much." the girl replied sounding very flustered.

"Aloe vera is not really an ingrediant you have to worry about adding too much of." Basira replied. " This poultice is a simple one if that, you need not worry."

Rim looked at the older female, a pout on her fair face.

"I know it is simple...I just don't want to mess up such a simple recipe...I get nervous..."

"Rim, have you added that aloe vera yet?" the two heard Uzma question from the marble bench on which she sat, a pile of scrolls and books at her side.

"N-not yet ma'am..." the young one replied softly.

"There are two simple ingredients Rim, aloe, and witchhazel, there is almost nothing you can do to mess it up." the elderly woman sighed, not looking up from the scroll she was scanning through.

"But, I don't want to add too much."

"Child! This poultice, is merely something one uses to soothe irritated and bruised flesh, you do not ingest it, it is a gel, and one you need not worry about." Uzma called back, sounding somewhat frustrated.

Basira looked up form her mortar to see Rim looking as though she were going to cry.

"Oh, Rim..." she tried to soothe the distraught girl, who quickly looked back at her mortar.

The girl gulped, closed her eyes and dumped the bowl of plant pulp.

"Rim...you missed..."

Rim opened her eyes to see the other half of her mixture on the grass next to her, she let out a frustrated wail and scurried off to get more aloe vera.

... Rim didn't stay long under Uzma's tutelage, when it came to salves the girl became a nervous reck and before the year had ended she had been placed under the teachings of Safiya and managed to excel in the art of dance and song.

and although new students were drawn under Uzma's wing, Basira, never grew to be quite as fond of them as she had with Rim.

The two friends managed to see each other on occasion, though rarely when Basira was leaning of dance, Rim had excelled far beyond her. Instead it was usually during meals, before bed, or when their lessons coincided with eachother, and when they did they would giggle at each other from across the garden as if they had just heard the other say a very humorus joke; neither of their instructors were usually pleased about that and both usually received a scolding...

~*~

The first time she saw him was on a hot summer afternoon when she was but a girl of thirteen; he was not a usual to the garden and she assumed that it was his first time entering it.

"Basira, it is not polite to stare."

Basira quickly whipped her head around, her cheeks rosey with the heat of embarressment, it was not the first time she had been caught starring.

"I-I apologize mistress, I did not mean to be rude." she quickly replied, hanging her head slightly.

"I know that you are curious child, but you must try to pay attention to your lessons." Uzma chided the young girl.

"Yes ma'am..." she said glancing over her shoulder. "Uzma, is he new to the garden?"

Basira heard the elderly woman sigh.

"No he is not, but the younger man with him is, it is his brother, Kaddar." replied the mistress, trying to edge the girl back into her studies.

"Oh,...I have never seen them." Basira replied and Uzma could tell that the young girls curiosity was not yet satiated.

"Malik, rarely comes to this place, and his brother has just recently earned the right; now child we must return to your lessons."

"Yes ma'am..." she replied, knowing she would not be able to extract anymore information from her mentor that day.

~*~

Throughout the next two years Basira saw new assassins come and go on occasion, she saw much of Kaddar but little of his elder brother; thus she assumed that he did not like the garden or perhaps was to busy to take the time to visit it.

Then one fall evening whilst she was reviewing a few scrolls on herbs and poultices a pair of assassins entered the garden, their hushed squabling catching her attention quickly. Carefully she placed her scrolls down and scurried closer to the two hooded men; pressing up against a pillar she hid herself in it great shadow as she proceeded to listen to the arguing assassins.

Within the twilight she managed to make out the mens face; one the elder brother of Kaddar, the other a man she could not recognize, perhaps a newcomer to the garden. Pressing closer to the cool marble she continued to peer around the stone and listened closely hoping to catch snippets of their conversation.

"Your actions were rash today brother..." she heard Malik, hissed sourly.

"I fail to see the problem." replied the other.

To Basira the other man sounded quite arrogant, and Malik sounded quite feed up with him.

"You venture too close to breaking the rules of the creed." the elder assassin spat.

"Those, are merely guidelines, Malik..."

"One of these days, you will go too far Altair...and when that day comes I hope the master with be merciful..."

_Altair_ she had heard of this assassin before, many times in fact, some of the brothers reveared him while others seemed to dislike him; Malik seemed to disapprove of him.

"That day will not come..." Altair replied confidently.

Malik sighed in frustation.

"I hope you are right...peace be with you brother." he said gruffly before taking his leave, exiting the garden briskly.

Within the darkening twilght she saw the one called Altair turn towards her hiding place and she quickly retreated back behinde the pillar, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"It isn't wise to eavesdrop on others conversations." she heard him call out to her and she knew she had been caught, and slowly she came out from her hiding place.

"I am sorry assassin...my curiousity seemed to get the better of me, I apoligize..." she said trying her best not to sound fearful of the man before her.

"What is your name?" he questioned harshly

"...Basira sir..." she replied timidly, averting her eyes from his piercing stare

"You are Uzma's protege, are you not..." he said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I am one of her students, yes...you have heard of me?" she asked trying to hide her surprise.

"She and some of the brothers, speak of you...you ask a lot of questions...too many sometimes I have heard." he replied cooly.

Basira bristled and felt her face heat up up in embarressment, _she did not ask too many questions...did she?, and besides what was so wrong about being curious?_

"Well...if that is what you have heard." she said somewhat heatedly, though she did not mean to take that tone with a man of his stature and renown.

"They also say that you are one of the best students to have ever worked in medicines..." he added, catching her attention.

"...Really?" immediately chiding herself, _another question._

"Though I wonder which you live up to more..."

Beneath his hood she good see a smirk grow on his lips, now he was just being rude.

Before she could say anything more he turned on his heel and took his leave.

"Safety and peace..." he called back as he disappeared into the twilight.

Basira let out a frustrated huff, not sure if she liked the arrogant assassin.

"Jerk..." she said to herself as she stared off into the night.

"Basira!"

She turned to see Rim walking briskly towards her.

"Rim, what is it?" she questioned.

"I didn't see you at supper..." the young one replied, looking somewhat dissapointed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was studying a few recipes and I must have lost track of the time..."

"Oh...well, it's almost time for us to return to our quarters..." Rim said looking out into the twilight, only a sliver of sunlight was managing to stream into the garden, bathing the marble statues and pillars in orange light.

Basira nodded and began to walk towards womens chambers with Rim, enjoying the tranquility, coolness of the oncoming night.

"Did you learn any new recipes?"

"...Hm?" Basira questioned, slightly embarrassed she hadn't been paying attention to her friend.

"I said, did you learn any new recipes." Rim repeated.

"No, not really, I was just reading up on a few...well I was up until the assassins known as Malik and Altair entered the garden..." she replied, saying Altair's name somewhat distastefully.

"Altair?!" her friend seemed quite enthusiastic to hear more at the mention of his name.

"Yes...my curiousity took hold of me once again, and I might have listened in on their conversation a little..." Basira said somewhat hesitently.

"Basira, that is very unwise! Rim exclaimed coming to a stop on the staircase they were currently ascending. "...What did they say?"

Basira chuckled and contunied walking forcing her companion to do the same if she wished to hear the rest of the story.

"Not, much...It just sounded like Malik was not at all pleased with Altair's actions."

"Oh...that sounds rather dull..." the girl sounded disappointed.

Basira merely let out a hum before continuing.

"Not at all...especially not when I got caught..."

"You got caught?!" Rim, once again enthralled in the tale, her eyes shinning in interest.

"Yes...by Altair no less...And I must said I'm not impressed with his character." Basira relpied sounding rather blase about the matter.

"How ever not?" Rim sound incredulous.

"He is rude, and arrogant...and...and a jerk, you know he said I asked to many questions!" she hissed as she stood at the door to her quarters.

"Basira..." Rim said as she began to walking backwards towards her own chambers.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You do ask a lot of questions." the girl said quickly before running off to the safety of her sharred room, giggling all the way.

"Rim, that isn't fair!" Basira whinned childishly, a pout on her pretty face.

After a few moments of useless pouting the adolescent finally entered her chambers, questioning herself if she indeed asked too many questions. She would have asked one of her roommates but that would indeed be another question...and she didn't want to give them a reason to agree with Rim and Altair.


	2. Chapter 2: Agony

**Author note:** the nest installment to Solace, things start to get moving a little bit in this one and more characters come into play, Malik also plays a bigger roll in this one, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Six years later..._

At the age of twenty one Basira had flourished from a childish girl with a never ending curiosity for the world around her, to a mature and beautiful young woman... although her curiosity had not waned. Though unlike her early years of constanly trying to sneek in or around the castle she had began to shy away from the excitment and allure of where the brothers spent most of their time; and she had come to enjoy the quiet and stillness of the garden...

She was by now considered to be Uzma's best student, though she felt humbled by it; no longer enjoying all of the attention as she once had in her younger years. Though one thing that Basira did take great pride in and that was helping Uzma with patients. Most of whom were brothers of the creed, and most of them were novices that had done something rash or foolish; after all it was only on occassion that any of the sisters became ill or obtained a mild injury. She also earned the privilage to help Uzma teach aswell, and she greatly enjoyed tutoring some of little ones that came to the garden even though they seemed to cause quite a ruckus...

She wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy the company of her fellow sisters, she very much did; she still on occasion stayed up into the early hours of the morning, listening to tales of heroes, and fair maidens when one of her roomates wove such a tale. She still enjoyed the chatter and batter she and her sisters shared during meals or when they had any sort of free time. But she also found herself enjoying the time she had to herself, when she didn't have to impress anyone and when she could just get away from it all, if only for a few moments.

Her friend Rim however became just the opposite; gone was the awkwardness and shyness the girl once possessed, Rim had blossomed into a beautiful ,confident young woman, who enjoyed the praise she recieved much more than Basira did. And although the two had grown and changed over time, their friendship was one that could not be broken and the two spent much of their free time together.

...But all of this was about to change...

~*~

"Farah, your veil is getting in your mixture again..." Basira said as she watched the three young girls sitting on the grass not far from her.

"Oh, no!" the young one whinned and quickly tried to save the silk scarf only to find its hem covered in plant paste. "Oh..."

Basira sighed and smiled slightly before standing up from the marble bench she sat upon and placed her texts down.

"Here let me help you." she said and walked over to the girls and kneeled down in the soft grass next to them.

"It's ruined!" the one named Farah whinned looking at the damaged fabric.

"No, it simply needs a good scrubbing." their mentor laughed softly as she began to unwind the silk from around the girls neck.

"What about my potion?" the girl asked, hoping her mixture wasn't ruined as well.

"It is fine, you need not worry about that...now get back to your lessons, I will take you scarf to be washed." Basira replied as she stood up.

"Yes ma'am." the girls chorused and quickly complied.

The young woman shook her head and smiled, sometimes they reminded her much of her own childhood.

Slowly she walked towards the laundry, admiring the stone architecture of the hall as she continued; she heard the sound of soft footsteps on the cool stone floors and she turned to see Rim coming towards her, a smile on her face.

"Rim, I didn't expect to see you here." Basira greeted happily as her friend trotted up to her.

"Yes, and you are such a regular in this hall are you not?" Rim teased, her smile growing and her dimples showing.

"I fear I will be if Farah keeps getting her veil in her poultices." she replied cheerfully as the two began to walk side by side.

"Ah so you're on your way to the laundry then."

"Indeed! but I suppose it won't be all that bad if I have to make this trip frequently, they have such lovely architecture in this hallway." she replied admiring the way the sun hit the lovely carvings on the walls, casting unique shadows about them.

"Yes, and I'm sure you were the first person they asked when they constructed it so that it would not displease you!" her friend laughed heartidly.

"Yes, they would not want to displease a person of great importance such as I!" Basira replied joining in the laughter.

The two women enter the wash room, a young servant girl running up to them looking rather flustered.

"Is there anyhting I can do for you my lady."

Out of the corner of her eye Basira saw Rim wrinkle her nose at the statement 'my lady'.

"Yes would you please wash this for me as soon as possible?" Basira asked kindly, handing the dirtied scarf over to the girl.

"Of course ma'am." the girl replied taking the article of clothing gently and scurrying off.

"Why must they always address us as my lady, or ma'am?" Rim questioned as they left the laundry room and began to walk back towards the garden.

"She was just being polite." Basira replied, with a small smile.

"Yes, I know, but it makes me feel so old being called those things." the younger one replied with a small huff.

Basira chuckled.

"Well, she was talking to me, so I guess only I can feel old." she said causing her companion to laugh happily.

Upon entering the garden the two friends went their separate ways, Basira walked over and checked up on her students progress and to tell Farah her scarf would be as good as new in no time before returning to the marble bench and her own studies.

As she sat down on the marble slab, an odd and uncomfortable feeling coursed through her veins, she wasn't quite sure what it was but something was wrong, very wrong, and she could feel it. She looked up to the castle, an ominous feeling grasping at her; suddenly she picked up the sound of cries, and shouts of anger and terror somewhere beyond the castle walls. She looked around the garden, tensing as she noticed the other teachers had heard it as well and looked just as uneasy as she.

"Basira!"

She turned to see Uzma entering the garden hurridly from the castle a look of terror on her aging face.

"Uzma! What is happening?!" she asked fearfully.

"Templars, Robert's men, they are here! Quick, you and the other instructors gather the children and take them back to their chambers; then come back here as quickly as you can." the elderly woman said firmly.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Now is not the time to ask questions child! There is no time to waste!" Uzma said fiercely and Basira nodded quickly in undersanding and hurrying off.

"Children hurry, come with me." Basira said, trying her best not to sound panicked.

"Why? What about our potions? What's going on?"Her students questioned looking concered.

"Leave your supplies, all will be explained, but we have to go now, hurry." she replied, urging the girls to get up.

She looked over her shoulder to see the other tutors were doing the same as she, hurrying their students out of the garden; quickly the three girls stood up looking fearful and she pushed them out of the garden, following the others.

When she reached the womens chambers she was met by Rim, fear and confusion evident in her hazel eyes.

"Basira! What's going on?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Robert's men, they are here."

"By the gods!" Rim exclaimed her sun-kissed skin looking somewhat paler than it had moments before.

"Please Rim, watch my students, Uzma requires my presence." Basira said trying to remain calm.

"O-okay..." her friend stammered. "Be careful...Peace be with you."

"And you my friend..." she replied before hurrying off.

~*~

"We must make haste, follow me my child." Uzma said as Basira ran up to her.

"Where are we going?" Basira questioned as she followed behind her mentor, somewhat surprised that a woman her age could move so quickly.

"To the medical wing, one of the brothers is gravely injured." the woman replied over her shoulder as she rounded a corner and proceeded down another hallway.

Basira held her breath.

"What are the extent of his injuries?" she asked quickly.

"You will see momentarily..." Uzma replied, obviously distracted.

The two women entered the medical wing hurriedly, immediately spotting the group of white robbed men gathered in the middle of the room, sounds of pain emanating from the center of the crowd.

"Out of our way! Make room!" Uzma shouted not waiting for the brothers to move out of the way, pushing her way through them, pulling Basira forcefully along behind her.

Upon pushing their way through the crowd Basira gasped in horror at the sight before her. It was one of the Elite of the brotherhood, and although his robes had not yet been removed, it was evident that his injuries were incredibly serious. His entire left arm was a was a bloody mesh, the white fabric that covered him was stained crimson with blood, apart from that, other wounds marred his body and bled through his white robes but none a serious as his arm.

Shifting her gaze from his body his face, she noticed there was something familiar looking about him, it took her a momment to get through the blood and dirt that covered his face, she gasped softly.

"...Malik..."

"All of you get out! Now!" Basira heard Uzma yell at the brothers who still crowded around their injuried companion.

The hooded men quickly obeyed and left the room quickly leaving the two women and their injured brother alone.

"Uzma, it's Malik." Basira said to the older woman as she turned back to her.

"Yes child I know, now quickly fill this basin with water..." Uzma said calmly handing the girl a large ceramic bowl.

"Yes ma'am..." she replied and quickly took the bowl and hurried over to the small water pump in the corner in the back of the room.

She quickly filled up the basin and returned to Uzma who had pulled up two chairs around the injured Malik's bed.

"I need your help Basira, we need to get these clothes off of him, before his blood coagulates anymore or infection sets in..." the older woman ordered as Basira set the water filled basin on the floor nest to the cot.

"Yes ma'am." she replied, gulping softly.

"Now is not the time to be squeamish child."

"Yes, I am sorry..."

The elder healer unsheathed the small dagger at her hip and began to quickly yet carefully cut away at the assassin's robes, peeling the stained fabric away and her pupil did the same.

Basira heard the man suck in a lung full of air, a pained groan escaping his lips; she looked at his face, which was tense with agony.

"I am sorry Malik, this must be done." Uzma soothed the brother as she tore off the first layer of clothing from his chest.

"I know..." he replied roughly through gritted teeth, opening his hazel eyes and glanced over to the woman.

"Basira." the girl looked up from her position across the cot, currently cutting through the assassins undershirt. "dampen that rag and place it on his head." she said pointing towards the cloth hanging over the edge of the basin.

"Yes ma'am." she replied and quickly stood up.

Malik looked over to see the young woman and watched her as she moved over to the basin and wetted the rag.

"I see you still have the strength to watch pretty girls...I would conserve your energy." Uzma chided the the young man.

Malik said nothing in return but sighed as the young woman placed the cool, damp fabric against his seemingly searing skin; he closed his eyes, doing what Uzma had told him, and bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain...


	3. Chapter 3: Only Time

**Author note:** here is the third installment of Solace, this one is a tad graphic do to Maliks' surgery, so if you a squeamish don't read the really graphic parts, I hope you enjoy, sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter that the other ones, but it seemed like a good place to end, once again enjoy! reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Al Mualim joined the two women shortly along with a two of the brothers.

"The extent of his injuries...what are they?" the master of the assassins' questioned the older healer, glancing over to injured assassin who was now completely stripped of all his clothing except for the small fabric that covered his nether regions.

"It is not looking well..." Uzma said glancing back at her patient.

Basira gently padded away the blood that continued to gush form his wounded arm, quickly she reached down to her mortar smearing the _Comphrey_ plant paste across a clean strip of cloth and pressed it to his wound, hoping the poultice would help ebb the bleeding. Malik groaned in pain and screwed his eyes shut, trying to will away the pain.

"Will he survive?" Al Mualim asked softly.

Uzma sighed.

"I can do nothing to save his arm...it will have to be amputated...after that, only time and Malik's will, will be able to tell if he will survive..." she replied solemnly.

"...So I am to lose my arm...? What good will I be if I only have one arm?" Malik questioned weakly, sounding agitated. Uzma was about to hush the assassin when Basira took care of it.

The master assassin was silent for a few moments, in thought before speaking again.

"Do what you must." he told her and Uzma nodded and turned back to her student and patient.

"Basira, did you hear that?" Uzma asked her.

"Yes ma'am..." came the soft reply.

Uzma turned to the two brother assassins that had come with Al Mualim.

"I will need you two to help us." she told them firmly.

"What will you have us do?" one asked glacing at his fallen brother.

"First I will need that leather strap around your waist..."

The assassin obeyed without question and quickly removed the belt and handed it to the healer.

"I will need you two to hold him down..." she said as she walked over to a wooded chest that was against the wall facing the hallway.

She opened the ancient looking chest and carefully pulled out an object bound in a old cloth.

Basira knew what this was and she quickly looked away as Uzma began to unwrap the object; though she had never seen it before, Uzma had told her of it, and usually the use of this object did not end well.

"Basira..."

"Yes ma'am?" she said turning back to her master, seeing the long serrated blade free of it's bindings in her master small wrinkled hand.

"There is little you can do to help me with what I am about to do..." the elder woman said looking softly at the young woman before her.

"What will you have me do?" Basira asked continuing to padded Maliks wound, pleased to find that the comphrey poultice had helped with the bleeding.

"You young girls when brought to the garden are taught to have many talents...I assume you were taught to please and comfort companions." Uzma replied earning a confused frown from the young woman.

"Yes, mistress, but I don't see-"

"I need you try and comfort him while I do this, he will be in unimaginable pain, I need you to be there for him...try to take his mind off what will be happening." the woman cut her off with her explaination.

"...T-that will to be necessary...I can handle it..." the injured assassin breathed, his voice tense and heavy with pain.

"Don't be foolish, assassin!" Uzma scolded. "It does not make you any less of a man to feel such pain and show it, you will need Basira's comfort."

Malik was quiet, not wishing to anger the healer anymore than he already had.

The woman placed the evil looking blade on the floor next to the cot on top of the cloth it had been wrapped in and then went back over to the chest and picked up a candle on the table next to the chest and brought it over to the group. Takeing a piece of flint from the small pouch on her belt at her waist she quickly struck it, sparks flying, lighting the candle. Uzma quickly placed the flint back in the pouch and picked up the blade and slowly began to run it through the flame, sterilizing its' serrated edge.

After a few moments the older healer removed the blade from the flame and moved the candle out of the way and took her seat on the chair she had placed next to the bed.

"Basira...place the leather strap in his mouth." Uzma ordered and the young woman nodded and coaxed the injured assassin to open his mouth and she gently placed the animal hide between his teeth. "You two..." she then said referring to the two brothers. "One of you hold his legs, the other get behind me and hold on to him arm...You must hold him tight, I can not have him moving around." she ordered and the two assassins quickly took their places.

Uzma then took a long strip of cloth and wound it around his upper arm, slightly below his shoulder, tying it extremely tight, earning a wince from the assassin. She then picked up the blade and looked at the injured man.

"Are you ready?" she asked him and he gave out a weak scoff.

"...Is anyone ever prepared for this?" he asked weakly and she gave him a sad smile and then looked over to Basira, who was on the other side of the cot.

"Are you prepared?" she asked the young woman.

"Y-yes ma'am." the girl said nervously.

"Are you two ready" she then asked the two brothers who replied with a simple 'yes'. "Very well..."

Malik felt the cool blade press to his skin and although he would never admit it, he was afraid...

"Malik...Malik look at me..." he heard the soft, sweet voice of the young healer and he slowly turned his head towards her.

"Hey...I'm going to talk you through this alright?" she told him a small sad smile on her full lips.

Pain spiked through his body, the first cut, the blade sawed through his skin, he let out a loud groan bitting down on the leather strap.

Basira could hear his teeth digging into the hide and she winced.

"Malik, listen to my voice...it will be alright, everything will be fine, the pain will fade..." she said, resting a hand on his jawline, turning his head to face her again.

_"Everything will be fine? He was losing his his goddamn arm! He had just lost his brother; hell he himself could lose his own life, how would everything be fine?!"_

More pain and he groaned again.

Basira could see his eyes beginning to water and out of the corner of her eye she could see the assassin holding his legs, struggling to keep Malik from thrashing about.

"Listen to me Malik, you are of the brotherhood, you can make it through this...you are strong...you can do this." she told him, not sure what to tell him to ease his pain.

Another cut and the assassin let out a pained cry.

"Basira!" Uzma yelled at the girl, needing the her to calm the pained assassin.

Feeling extremely flustered and at a loss, the young healer wrapped her arms around the assassins neck, pressing his cheek to hers, her hand in his hair, gently petting his dirt and blood caked hair.

"You can do this..." she whispered in his ear. "I know you can...you are strong..." she heard him bite into the strap again though he did not cry out. "I know you can make it through this..." she told him again, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his nose, before resting her forehead against his own, her hand now stroking his cheek gently.

A few momments later Uzma placed the blade down and quickly began to wrap the wound.

Basira slowly unwrapped her arms from around the assassins neck and he let out a pained sighed and closed his eyes completely spent and slowly fell into a troubled and painfull sleep.

The young healer looked up to her mentor who gave her a solemn nod.

"Help me finish wrapping his wound..." Uzma said quietly and then looked over to the two brothers. "You may leave now..." and they nodded and quickly excited the room.

The two women managed to wrap the assassins amputated arm without too much trouble before cleaning up.

Basira looked over to her mentor who was now slumped in the chair next to the cot looking much older than usual. "Mistress...are you alright?" she asked gently kneeling on the stone floor next to her mentor.

"I am old Basira...and this sort of surgery takes much out of an old woman like myself..." she replied tiredly.

The young healer pursed her lips together and loooked down at the floor in thought before looking back up at Uzma.

"Go rest..." she said simply placing her hand gently on the womans boney knee.

"I must watch over him...he is just beginning his struggle..." she replied with a sigh.

"I will watch him..." Basira said and then added. "The brothers and sisters need you...you must stay well and strong in order to aid them..."

The older woman gazed down at the young woman tiredly and sighed.

"Very well...if his condition worsens, come get me immediately." Uzma finally said after a moment of thought.

Slowly and somewhat weakly she got up from the chair and shuffled towards the door.

"You are sure you are up to this...?" the older woman asked turning back to the young healer.

"Yes, now you go and rest for a while." Basira commanded pushing the older woman out the door slightly.

"Sometimes you remind me of a young...well, me..."Uzma chuckled before she began to walk back towards the women quarters. " Peace be with you my child..." she called over her shoulder.

"And you mistress." Basira replied before stepping back into the room.

Slowly she sat down on the chair Uzma was in moments before and gazed softly at the assassin before her; even in sleep he looked troubled, she sighed and picked up the blanket that had been kicked off the bed during surgery and gently covered the sleeping assassin.

Finding a fresh cloth she dipped it into the basin of clean water and gently began to clean the dirt and blood off his face; once finished there she moved to his dark hair and tried her best to rid it of the matted chunks of blood and dirt.

After cleaning him up somewhat she sat back in her chair and looked at him tiredly, she wondered how he would react to her when he woke up, she had invaded his personal space, she had kissed him! She regretted doing so, he would most likly not be pleased with her when he awoke, and she certainly didn't want to be hated by a man she just help save...only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4: First Steps

**Author's Note**: I've been a bad updater lately, many apologies to my readers! but here is the fourth installment to Solace sorry it is so short compaired to the other chapters though hopefully I am out of my writting funk so that I will update this more often, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His vision swam, in a pool of muted colours as he felt himself begin to escape sleeps' somewhat painful grasp only to be met by more agony. He moaned softly, groggy and uncomfortable, his eyelids felt as though they were lead weighs pressing down on his skull forbidding him to open his eyes. Though with some effort he managed to finally open his bloodshot eyes only to regret it.

Dawn must have just arrived as the orange sun began to peak over the walls of the castle, Malik squinted, groaned and cursed the architect that had put the medical wing on the east side of the castle.

"I am glad to see that you are awake..." he heard a soft sweet voice say, and with some effort he turned his head to see the young woman from the day before...at least he thought it was the day before.

He could see that she was very tired, her deep chocolate eye seemed dull and devoid of life almost and he could see the dark half moons beginning to take form beneath her eyes.

"I was worried that you would not survive the night...the sounds you made in you sleep...such sounds of pain." she told him softly, biting her lip looking at him shyly.

"...Y-you stayed here then...?" he questioned his speech groggy and slow.

"Indeed, someone had to watch over you...Uzma is getting too old I fear..." she replied looking out the window at the sun rising.

Malik found himself starring at the young woman again, her sun-kissed skin seemed to glow in the new morning light, her long dark, almost black hair catching the sunlight just so. His conscience chided him tiredly, telling him it was impolite to stare, yet for some reason he could not look away, this was the woman who had helped save his life and for that he was incredibly grateful. He also happened to find her particularly beautiful as he gazed at her groggily... "_what?"_ he questioned himself wondering how this little thought had popped into his head, perhaps too much blood loss, or the side-effects of some sort of drug she had given him...

"Would you like some tea?" he suddenly heard her ask as she turned back to face him.

"...Sorry?" he asked somewhat dazed, _"it must be the blood loss..." _

"Would you like some tea?" she repeated giving him a soft smile.

For a moment he wondered if his stomach could handle any sort food or drink but he slowly nodded his head.

He watched lazily as she quickly busied herself with preparing the water; she worked fast, then again most healers had to work fast when it came down to it. His gaze shifted from the young woman to his bandaged appendage, or rather what was left of it, though he could see that his arm was no longer there his brain had yet to compensate for the loss leaving him with the feeling of ghost-like limb.

Shortly she appeared at his side, a small ceramic mug clutch in her small hands; kneeling down beside him she placed the mug of steaming liquid on the cool stone floor beside her. Carefully and tenderly she slipped her arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him upward; he tried to aid her the best he could, but found that his muscles would not comply with him and ended up letting her do most of the work, much to his embarrassment. Slowly she brought the tea to his cracked dry lips and let to liquid slowly flow into his mouth.

After a few small sips she placed the mug upon the floor once more and gently lay him back down.

The room fell silent in the early morning air, Malik closed his eyes once more trying to ignore the dull throbbing of his injury. He heard the soft splash and trickle of, like someone was wringing out a water drenched cloth, he slowly opened his eyes and watched as the young healer placed a cool towel against his cheek.

As she continued to gently wash his face he stared at her, though knowing he probably appeared to be very impolite.

"I am very sorry for what has happened." she said softly gently smoothing the cloth over his forehead, it's coolness felt wonderful and he briefly wondered if he had a fever.

"...So am I..." he replied in an almost grudgingly manner, though not towards her. "W-what happened to Altair...?" he asked through gritted teeth, his anger beginning to rise.

The young healer saw this and quickly tried to think of a way to quell the assassins anger, though before she opened her mouth she heard an all to familiar voice call her name from the infirmary door way.

"Basira."

She turned to see Al Mualim standing in the the doors arch tall and almost forbidding; quickly she rose from her position and scurried over to the master assassin, not wanting to keep him waiting.

"Yes master?" she questioned him softly her eyes darting about curiously.

"I see he is awake, how is he fairing." he asked her, glancing over her shoulder to the bedridden assassin.

"I am surprised at how well he is doing, he has a remarkable will to live." she replied glancing back as well. After a moment she turned back to the older man and paused, pursing her lips before continuing. "He has asked of Altair..."

"What of?" he asked curiously.

"What has become of his fellow brother." she replied, looking at the floor suddenly feeling very meek under the gaze of the master.

"I have dealt with him for now, that is all he needs to know for the the time being." he replied cooly and then sighed.

"Of course." she bowed her head slightly.

"Continue to watch him, I will send for Uzma should the need arise." he then said before resting his large weathered hand on the healers petite shoulder. "You have saved his life, and for that I am grateful."

"I am afraid it is still too soon to tell; infection is always a possibility and he still might be susceptible to shock, and if the cauterized wound is at all broken or damaged, there is the possibility he could bleed out..."

Al Mualim held up a hand to silence the babbling young woman. "I trust that you and Uzma will be able to care for him properly. Now if you would excuse me, I must take my leave." And with that the master assassin gave her a slight nod before leaving her alone once more with the injured man.

As she hurried back to his bedside Basira chided herself for babbling on in the presence of Al Mualim and sat once again on the floor by Maliks bed in a huff.

Upon looking over to he she found he had once again fallen asleep, however he seemed less troubled this time as she gazed down at him. She sighed tiredly and began to pat his face again with a cool wet cloth, losing herself in deep thought.

* * *

As the days went by Malik slowly began to heal, with Uzma and Basira attending his injuries his chance at survival grew with each passing day, as did his anger and feeling of betray for Altair. He managed to keep his torn emotions in check though, after his first scolding be the ancient healer, with her saying he needed to focus on healing himself and to his hatred for others.

And soon Malik found himself standing somewhat lopsidedly at the edge of his bed with Basira at his side, ready to catch him if he swayed dangerously off balance.

"Basira will be helping you walk around the temple for a while; without your arm you balance with no doubt be off." Uzma told as she gave him the once over, checking to make sure the young healer had secured his bandages properly.

Malik held back a groan, he was beginning to feel babied, but he obeyed none the less, not wishing to receive another scolding from the older woman.

"Well off you go, go take a walk through the garden and get some fresh air, it will do you some good." the old woman said before shuffling about the room; cleaning up medical equipment and used gauze.

"If you feel as if you are going to fall, just grab on to me for support." Basira told him as he took a few uneven steps.

"You are half my size, I doubt you would be able to support me." he said glancing over to her as she kept to his side, ready to jump into action; he had said this more cooly than he had meant it but she seemed to brush it off quickly.

"I am stronger than I look." she replied, to which he merely grunted.

As the two companions left the infirmary and began to make their way down the hall towards the garden Malik suddenly felt himself become off-kilter and he felt himself stumble. Though he was quickly saved from an embarrassing and most likely painful fall by Basira who had quickly barred him with her arm, steading him.

"You see?" she told him as she gently helped him straighten up, he small, warm palm pressing against his firm chest lightly.

"I suppose..." he said and gave her a small lopsided smile, deciding to humor her, it was then that he realized that was the first time he had smiled since the incident; she seemed to notice as well.

"It is good to see you smile." she told him and gave his chest a warm pat and gave him a small smile of her own.

He merely nodded at her not quite sure what to say in response, but decided it would be best just to continue on their way.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncertainty

**Authors Note:** Yes, yes another chapter, this one contains some more Malik Basira interactions for your reading pleasure. This one also introduces some more characters in a sort amount of time so I hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much. On that note if you do a little research into the names of the characters you might find little easter eggs on them. Not really happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As the weeks went by Malik began to adjust to the way his body would be from then on, quickly learning how to balance himself once again and rarely needing Basira's or Uzma's help in doing so. He soon began his training again, and though, with some difficulty, quickly picked up on the skills he once had so well honed.

* * *

_"That bastard." _his mind seethed in anger as he made his way towards the garden, angrily stomping through the corridors of the temple, his shadow dance along side him in the evening light. _"Damn him."_ he rounded a corner and stalked into the garden towards the young woman who had helped heal him.

Basira stood in the garden enjoying the evening twilight with Rim and a few of the other women of the garden, chatting about their week and simply basking in the cool night air.

"Dua and Batul are doing quite well in their studies." said Nadira, a tall, slender woman who taught the young girls and women of the garden how to defend themselves as well as their fellow brothers. "they handle a blade better then some of the younger brothers." she laughed and the women around her joined in.

"Careful they don't start to bully them." Rim commented and then looked over to Basira who stood at her side. "I don't think Basira would like having to take care of anymore than she already has to."

The small crowd of women laughed louder.

"I really don't mind." Basira said through a chuckle.

"Oh really?" Munya one of the favoured brotherhood garden companions giggled. "I think you have your hands full with Malik, eh?"

The other women tried to hide their laughter behind a scarf or a hand when they saw Basira redden at the comment.

"Munya, please." Basira said, trying her best to brush the comment off and sound professional.

"Well I-" Nadira began before something caught her eye. "Is that Malik?"

The other women turned and looked up to see the assassin stalking up to their little group from the temples arched doorway.

"I wonder what he is doing in the garden so late..." Nadira continued, as he drew closer to the group.

Basira watched him curiously, expecting him to brush past herself and the rest of the women, that was until she saw the look on his face, he was absolutely livid. She frowned in concern and took a step towards him.

"Malik-" she began but was cut off when he grabbed her wrist almost painfully and began to pull her away from the group. " Malik, what are you doing?" she hissed, finally finding her voice, straining against his pulling grip, her hand beginning to feel numb.

He said nothing, not even bothering to look back at her as he pulled her towards the commons of the castle.

Basira looked back to the women whole merely looked back to her in shock and worry, murmuring amongst each other. None of them wishing to interfere with the angered assassin and his current objective; whatever it was.

She turned back to Malik and tried to keep up with his long, hurried strides, all the while wondering what had caused this sudden outburst.

* * *

No one was in the commons when they arrived, the young ones had been sent off to their rooms for the night, and many of the brothers were still training or resting.

Upon being dragged into the room Basira was quickly released from Maliks firm grip and she rubbed her sore wrist tenderly, glaring at the back of Maliks head. She watched as the assassin began to pace back-and-forth in front of her muttering to himself and shaking his head slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, attempting to keep her annoyance at bay and out of her tone.

His pacing stopped immediately and his head snapped up to face her.

"He acts as though nothing has happened, he simply walks past me like he doesn't know me or what he has done to me." he hissed gazing over to her; the candles in the room flickered, casting eerie shadows across his angered face.

Basira held her breath for a moment, pursing her lips and attempted to think of an appropriate way to approach the subject.

"You speak of Altair..." she said finally, wincing at her bluntness.

"Yes..." he spat, breaking away from her eyes and looking down at the stone floor.

She paused again before speaking.

"Why did you not go to one of the brothers, why come to me?" she questioned, eyeing him carefully when she saw him tense.

"I-I did not wish to speak any of them about this matter." he told her glancing up quickly, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Then why not one of the sisters, Munya could offer you companionship and comfort-" she began.

"I do not wish to speak to _anyone _else on this matter, I do not seek Munya's sort of comfort." he snapped at her feeling as if she was trying to get rid of him.

"Oh..." was all she said and tried to avoid his dark stare, deciding that a flickering candle was a good enough distraction. "Then what do you wish of me brother...?" she asked him finally, unsure.

He gave a small grunt and turned his gaze from her.

"I...I do not know..." he replied strenuously, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his thumb and index finger. "Just...forget I said anything." he then said with a sigh.

Basira watch as he brushed past her and out of the commons and down the corridor; his shoulders slumped as if he had just fought a losing battle. For a brief moment she wanted to reach out to him, but quickly thought better of it, not wishing to disturb him. She sighed and then left the commons heading back towards the gardens, very much ready for a restful nights sleep.

* * *

"Al Mualim, wishes you to go to Jerusalem with Malik." Uzma said to the young healer the next day as they washed off medical equipment in the large basin of quickly dirtying water.

"Pardon?" came the questioning reply, the younger healer's dark eyes filled with curiosity and fear.

"Malik is to become the Rafiq of the Jerusalem Bureau and Al Mualim wishes for you to accompany him." Uzma replied cooly. Not bothering to return the girls surprised gaze, fearing that the younger woman might notice the faint sorrow in the older healers heart for losing such a valuable pupil.

"But-but what about you?" Basira asked quickly, her mind trying to process the new information.

"Amna will be taking your place for the time being, until you return to the garden." came the reply

Basira looked down to her slightly bloodied hands and bit her lip.

"When shall I return?" she asked softly.

"I do not know child..."

"When will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn; when we are through here I advise you to gather your things..." the healer said wiping a blade clean on a rag before placing it down next to the rest of her equipment.

"Does...does Malik know of this?" Basira asked, continuing her washing, feeling confused and somewhat betrayed at the same time.

"I would assume so." Uzma replied, tucking a piece of grey hair behind her ear that had managed to free itself from her loose braid.

With that the two continued on in silence not quite sure what else to say.

Later, as Basira settled down for the night, she gazed over to the two flax bags in the corner of her room, just making out the shape of them in the pale moon light; they contained nearly all of her earthly belongs. She sighed and then starred up at the ceiling pulling the itchy covers of her bed closer to herself and attempted to fall asleep.

However when the first light of day began to peak over the castle walls and seep through her window and into her chambers, she had gotten no sleep during the night. Tiredly and with her stomach doing summersaults she pushed herself out of bed and began preparing herself for the journey ahead.

* * *

The women and young ones had assembled in the garden to say their farewells to their fellow sister and mentor; all of them surrounding the young healer, some sadden by her leaving others excited that one of their sisters was going out into the world.

"I will miss you so much!" said Rim sadly as she gave Basira yet another hug, then wiping her misting eyes on her scarf and stepping back to let the others say their goodbyes.

"Here." said Nadira, holding out a sheathed dagger and leather tie towards the younger women. "It will help keep you safe." she added as the healer took the blade from her and placed it at her hip, tying it snugly.

"Thank you, though I hope I will never have to use it." Basira replied giving a sad smile.

"Nor do I, you were never very good at handling a blade." came the reply with a friendly chuckle and a pat on the shoulder; the healer snorted.

"Here is an extra supply of medicinal herbs..." Amna said softly pushing her way through the crowds looking up to the fellow healer shyly.

"Thank you Amna, you take good care of the brothers and sisters while I am away." she said taking the small pouch of herbs from the smaller women.

"I will do my best."

"Don't worry about us, or the brothers." Munya piped up grinning slyly.

Basira frowned as she looked over to the companion, feeling rather uneasy under the woman's stare.

"You should just be worried about Malik and keeping him entertained." she added and the women giggled, and tittered at the statement; while the children looked to the healer in confusion and curiosity. "We all saw the way he dragged you off the other night, it seems as though he has taken a liking to you." she then added.

"It is not what you think-" Basira began but was cut off by another companion.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Malik is quite a handsome man, even with the loss of his arm." said Nashwa coming up behind Munya and grinning.

"I assure you, we are doing nothing of the sort." she replied trying her best to convince the women around her, but knew she was most likely failing miserably. Her tanned skin betraying her with a growing blush that crept across her face and neck.

After a few more goodbyes and hugs from the women and young ones Basira turned and began her walk towards the castle doors, her heart feeling somewhat heavy as she walk through the towering archways.

She was met by Uzma at the castles front doors who looked at her in weary kindness.

"My child, I wish you a safe journey, and prosperity where ever your path may take you..." the old healer said placing her worn, wrinkled hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Thank you mistress..." Basira replied and swallowed thickly as the old woman embraced her in farewell.

"Safety and peace be with you sister." she said bowing and stepped aside.

Basira nodded and swallowed again before pushing open the doors and began her walk towards the stables.


	6. Chapter 6: Get on the Horse

**Authors Note:** thank you to my reviews, and I am glad people are enjoying this story! This chapter contains some silliness and comic relief, and Basira and Malik finally begin their journey. Does anyone happen to know how long it would take to get to Jerusalem from Masyaf? Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading!

* * *

When the stables at the gates of the city came into view, Basira saw Malik already sitting atop a dark steed, waiting for her arrival and she quickly padded down the rest of the dusty path towards the horses.

The young assassin turned as his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps to see the young healer hurrying down the last stretch of village road towards him. He was somewhat surprised to see a sheathed dagger swinging at her hip but quickly dismissed it.

"I am not too late am I?" she questioned him as she walked around the side of his horse, careful not to surprise the beast.

"No." came his simple reply, and then clicked his tongue.

Basira looked over to see a rather fat looking bay mare sauntering over to her from the shelter of the lean-to stables , and for a moment she worried that the horse was pregnant.

" Don't worry, she wont be havin' any colts out there." came a gruff yet friendly voice; the stout stable man stood up from cleaning out another bays' hooves and smiled at her; wiping his dirty hands on his even dirty pants, and setting his tools on the paddock fence post next to him. "She's just a little pudgy."

"Oh, that's good to know, I was a little bit worried." Basira replied and chuckled as the mare gently her velvety nose into her chest in an act to try and gain her attention.

"She wouldn't be if she wasn't feed so many apples." Malik chided the stable man from atop his horse, becoming impatient.

"Aw, but she's such a sweetheart." came the discouraged reply, and Basira chuckled to herself as she busied herself with strapping her bags on the back of the pudgy mare.

The stout man went back to taking care of the rest of the horses as the young woman finished securing her belongings and supplies. She gave the horse a gentle pat on the flank and moved around the beast to climb up into the saddle. However she found that hoisting herself up onto the horses' back proved to be rather difficult, her robes limiting her leg movement, making nearly impossible to swing herself into the saddle.

Malik watched as the healer jumped up and down attempting to get herself enough momentum to pull herself on top of the horse, though failing each time. It would have been rather comical, jumping up and down, legs flailing this way and that to no avail, but they were already behind schedule. Sighing he quickly dismounted from his horse and hurried over to the now very flustered woman who was attempting once again to get on the horse.

"Alright, up you go, jump." he commanded her when he arrived behind behind her.

"What?" she snapped in surprise not hearing him come up behind her, due to her angry and embarrassed muttering. She turned her head quickly to face him, her hands still clutching at the saddle.

He wasn't quite sure if she was glaring at him because of his harshness or because of the bright morning light, but he was to annoyed to care.

"Jump, I'll push you the rest of the way up." he replied.

"Oh, okay..." came her somewhat hesitant reply as she turned back around and placed her foot in the stirrup once again.

Malik watched as she readied herself and then jump up off the ground, he quickly placed his hand on her buttocks and pushed her upwards, ignoring the rather inappropriate placement of his appendage. Once she was flopped over the side of the saddle he stood back and watched as she clumsily readjusted herself into a sitting position.

Basira muttered as she managed to sit up in the saddle, rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal, she wasn't even upset about Malik having to touch her. She was more so by the fact she had looked like a complete fool in front of the assassin and anyone in the village who was out running their morning errands.

"You might wish to adjust your robes before we head out." she heard Malik comment as he walked back over to his horse who was waiting patiently.

She looked down quickly to see that her robes had bunched up around her thighs, exposing much more of her tanned flesh than she wanted anyone around to see.

Malik watched as she began clumsily shifting around in the saddle expecting that at any moment she would fall off.

"If you keep moving around like that, you're going to fall." he told her as he spun his horse around as if to leave her and head off towards the gate.

"Excuse me, but I would rather not have the whole village see." she hissed as she attempted to swing her legs to one side of the horse.

He was sure she was unaware of the very brief but very lovely view of her backside she had just given him as she finally managed to re-situate herself in the saddle; and even if she did he doubt she would even care at this time due to her frustration. Quickly he turned away, feeling his skin heat up uncomfortably.

"If she wasn't so fat, you probably wouldn't have any problems riding astride." he muttered more to himself as she trotted up next to him.

"Well, now that embarrassing little incident took up a amount of time, shall we start out." she asked, still sounding tense but a little less upset.

He merely grunted in replied, wishing to forget the whole thing and clicked his tongue at his horse and proceed through the gates, followed closely by the young healer.

* * *

By late midday the temple had long since disappeared from view, and Basira had since stopped looking back, knowing that it would not be there, even if she wished it to be.

Already beginning to feel sore from riding so long she looked ahead to Malik, who seemed intent on riding until nightfall. Clicking her tongue as Malik had before she trotted to large mare up beside the black steed and gazed over to the assassin rider.

"It would be a wise decision to rest for awhile." she told him softly. "We do not want to wear the horses out, or ourselves for that matter, not in this heat." she added as he looked over to her.

"Very well." was his only reply and kept riding without another word.

A little ways down the beaten road the two companions had steered their horses over to little shaded nook beside a small river and thick brush. And though Malik seemed adamant in his desire to keep moving he welcomed the cooling shade of the brush and an escape from the sweltering heat.

He and his companion ate in silence from the stash of dried fruit and meats they had brought; when they made camp later they would most likely have something fresher to eat but for now what they had would do.

After around an hour they packed up, Malik pleased that this time he didn't have to help Basira up on the horse again, since she had found a good sized boulder near the river bed to aid her. And with that they off again, and once again accompanying them, the insufferable heat of the arid land.

* * *

They finally settled down for the night as the sun began to set; Basira just glad to be able rest again, climbed down off the mare and began to unpack a few things as Malik began to gather tinder to start a fire from nearby brush.

Sitting down at the sandy river bed Basira dipped her feet in the cool waters and gazed at the glistening stream, which now in the in approaching twilight looked light liquid sunbeams. She wasn't sure if it was the same river they had stopped at earlier in the day or a different one entirely, but she assumed it didn't matter, and she assumed she didn't care.

Sighing she stood up turning around to see Malik heading towards her, the sword usually at his hip unsheathed. For a moment her breath hitched in her throat and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, but she quickly pushed to the back of her mind, knowing her would never hurt her and she chided herself for thinking otherwise.

"Are you fast enough to catch fish that way?" she questioned him as he walked past her and into the cool river waters, not caring that his clothes quickly became soaked with the cold waters.

"Just watch." he replied and gave her a smug smile that caught her off guard.

She obeyed and stood on the river bank quietly not wishing to scare the fish away; watching him stand perfectly still thigh deep in the water, sword poised in his right hand ready to deal a killing blow.

Suddenly he drove the blade down, slicing through the water keenly, in a movement she almost did not see. Her eyes widened in awe as he plucked the blade from the water, with a good sized flailing fish speared on its tip.

"Gods..." he heard her whisper and he couldn't help but smirk.

"That is quite impressive..." she finally managed to say as he waded back to the shore.

"Practice." was his simple reply as he made a move to head towards to fire and prepare the fish but she quickly stopped him.

"You caught dinner, at least let me prepare it." she said and carefully gripped the fish which had since desisted it movement and pulled it from the blade.

He was somewhat surprised at this, he had seen how other women looked when they had to handle raw fish, their noses wrinkled in disgust and their hands trying to touch as little of slimy scales as possible. As he watched her cut off its spiny fins with her dagger and spear it on a long slender stick he supposed she had dealt with a lot worse that. Yes definitely worse as he thought about his arm amputation.

Two hours or so later the sun had sunk below the western horizon and the fire embers smoldered and popped in the small makeshift fire pit as the flames tried to grasp at life. The fish had been somewhat burnt due to the fact that Basira had been impatient and had not waited for the flames to die down, but if was good none the less and Malik was content as he lay on his worn straw mat and gazed up at the star filled night sky.

He heard a slight shuffling to his left and turned to Basira gazing sleepily over at him from her mat on the other side of the fire pit.

"Perhaps you should teach me." she said tiredly and he gave her a confused look.

"Teach you what?" he questioned

"I feel bad that you will be doing all the work, hunting for our meals." she replied somewhat hesitantly. "Perhaps you should teach me how to handle a blade better, so that I might help more." she added, looking away from the fire, unsure if it was from the heat of the coals or the assassins keen stare that made her face feel so heated.

"Perhaps..." she heard him reply. "Though we will not be out here long."

"If you ever become injured I could defend you..." she offered, once again gazing across the dying flames.

He chuckled softly and she frowned.

"I trust you with my life, you have already saved it once, though I am not sure I could put my trust into your skills with a blade, even if I where to teach you, It takes years, not days." he said turning away from from her. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back mainly the latter, she was only trying to help.

Basira fell silent, and turned away from the fire and the assassin, unsure of what to think, he trusted her but not enough to teach her how to wield a blade. He doubted her strength as a warrior, but applauded her as a healer; and though she should have been pleased that he trusted her with her healing prowess, she couldn't help but think as she drifted off into a restless slumber that she could offer more if he only let her try.


End file.
